


the final test

by chevaliermalfet



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Extremely Cursed, M/M, apparently this ISNT the first aragorn/elrond fic on here??, it IS the first gloin/legolas fic apparently, please understand i wrote this as a joke, this is also not the first elrond/sauron fic or the first gimli/thranduil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevaliermalfet/pseuds/chevaliermalfet
Summary: king elessar still has to pass one more test to earn arwen's hand in marriage
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Elrond Peredhel, Beren Erchamion/Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo, Elrond Peredhel/Sauron | Mairon, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Thranduil, Glóin (Tolkien)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry

It’s an ancient Eldar marriage custom; at least, that’s what Elrond had told Aragorn.

The new king’s heart and mind were racing as he walked through the halls of Imladris. He had been working for decades to be worthy of Arwen’s hand. Following the destruction of the ring and Aragorn’s coronation as King of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor, Elrond had tentatively consented to the marriage. Arwen’s refusal to sail west also helped her father’s decision; if she had to live a mortal life, he at least wanted her to be with her lover.

Aragorn slowed his gait as he approached Elrond’s chambers and came to a stop outside the doors. He looked down at his crisp blue tunic, the silver embroidery glimmering in the evening light, and smoothed out a small wrinkle. He had bathed, shaved, and made himself as presentable as possible. This was the last test before Elrond would give his full blessing to Aragorn and Arwen’s union, and Aragorn was determined to do well.

The father of the bride must ensure that the groom is suitable to marry his daughter, Elrond had explained. The tradition goes back generations, before the forging of the rings, even before the destruction of the Two Trees. Olwë tested Finarfin; Celeborn, in the absence of Finarfin, was tested by Galadriel’s brothers, Finrod, Angrod, and Aegnor; and Elrond himself had been tested by Celeborn. Even Beren had passed Thingol’s test in order to marry Lúthien.

Aragorn took a deep breath and knocked on Elrond’s door. He had to admit, even if this wasn’t a requirement to marry Arwen, he would be intrigued by Elrond’s request. Elrond’s voice rang from inside the chamber, bidding Aragorn enter. Aragorn complied and gave a small bow once in the room. “My Lord Elrond,” he offered in greeting. Elrond tilted his head in response.

Aragorn had helped destroy the Ring, ushering in an era of peace to Middle Earth. His decades as a warrior and ranger had demonstrated his strength, courage, and loyalty beyond question. Elrond had no qualms about any of Aragorn’s moral qualities and acknowledged that he would be a very honorable husband for Arwen.

The final test was solely to ensure Arwen’s happiness. Yes, the emotional and romantic relationship between her and Aragorn was strong, but that wasn’t enough. Elrond needed to ensure that his son-in-law was capable of pleasing Arwen…in every way. He took a step towards Aragorn, slowly sliding his hand under Aragorn’s tunic and onto his chest.

“Impress me,” Elrond said.

* * *

“Ada! Ada!” Arwen burst into her father’s chambers, her question vanishing from her mind the moment she processed what she saw. “…ADA?” she blurted out, unable to move.

Without interrupting the test, Elrond and Aragorn simultaneously answered, “Yes sweetie?” Arwen quickly turned her head away and put a hand over her eyes. Heat flooded to her face as she fled the room.

Far down the hallway, Arwen’s pace slowed to a walk. She cupped her cheeks with her cool fingers, hoping to quell some of the redness. She stepped out to the nearest terrace, desperate for some fresh air.

After a few minutes, she heard her brothers’ voices around a corner. She ran towards them, calling for their comfort. “Elladan! Elrohir I just saw…Ada…..and Aragorn…….” she started, but was unable to finish the sentence. She wasn’t sure she wanted to describe what she had just seen.

“Oh!” Elladan replied. “I didn’t realize King Elessar was taking the test today.”

“The WHAT?!?” Arwen was beginning to think this was just a very bizarre dream.

“Do you think Ada wants us to evaluate him later?” Elrohir said, ignoring Arwen’s question.

Arwen backed away from her brothers, her mouth and eyes wide open. The twins continued talking to each other, unaware of Arwen’s departure. Her legs carried her through the familiar halls of Imladris while her mind was otherwise occupied.

When she reached the safety of her room, she grabbed a traveling bag and packed a few changes of clothes. She wrapped a warm cloak around herself, grabbed the bag, and went to find her horse.

As she was mounting Asfaloth, she saw a familiar form approaching her. Lindir, confused, exclaimed, “My lady, it is nearly dark! Where are you going?”

“I,” Arwen stated, “am leaving. I am going to stay with my mother.”

“But, Lady Arwen, your mother is—”

“I know.” Arwen urged her horse on, into the dusk.


	2. annatar is tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it began with the forging of the gay rings

Elrond was _pissed_. He had received word that his cousin, Celebrimbor, was engaged to be wed. This, itself, wasn’t an issue, and Elrond was happy for his kinsman. It was the elf to whom Celebrimbor was engaged that Elrond disliked: Annatar.

Elrond had met Annatar a few centuries prior and distrusted him immediately. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something about the elf seemed…off. For as beautiful, kind, and intelligent as the craftsman was, Elrond’s foresight gave him just enough warning to be hesitant.

Elrond finally arrived at Eregion after days of riding. He was anxious to speak with his cousin and warn him of Annatar. He was surprised, too, that Celebrimbor seemed eager to speak with him immediately.

“Welcome, Elrond,” Celebrimbor said as Elrond dismounted from his horse. “I trust your journey was pleasant?”

“Very pleasant,” Elrond replied. Dropping his voice, he said, “Cousin, I need to speak with you. Privately.” Celebrimbor nodded, took Elrond’s arm, and led him to a secluded veranda.

“I would first like to offer my congratulations on your engagement,” Elrond said. Celebrimbor beamed in reply, clearly excited about the coming union. “However, I am…wary of your choice in partner.”

“Actually, that’s why I asked you to visit,” Celebrimbor said, seemingly unbothered by his cousin’s revelation. “I need you to help test him before the wedding.”

“Celebrimbor, I don’t think there should be a wedding. Annatar is not what he seems.”

“What do you mean by that? He has been nothing but kind and loving to me.”

“There’s something…different about him. I don’t know how to describe it, but I worry he has ill intentions.”

“Elrond, he is an emissary of the Valar. I trust him with my life, and, more importantly, my heart.”

Elrond sighed. He could tell he was getting nowhere but continued trying anyway. After much conversation, he finally caved. “Alright, cousin, why did you request my presence? How are you planning to test Annatar?”

“Well,” Celebrimbor started, his cheeks reddening a little. “Since my father is gone and I have no brothers, you are my closest kinsman. Would you be willing to…perform the ancient Eldar custom?”

“Ah.” Elrond blinked. “Ah.”

“Please?”

Elrond wasn’t sure how to respond, his mind racing for a way to refuse politely. He came to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to convince Celebrimbor to distrust Annatar, but he might have reason to stop the wedding if Annatar failed. “Yes, Celebrimbor, I will. Is he aware of the test?”

“Yes! He’s already in your chambers.”

* * *

After a long time—a long, long time—Celebrimbor was summoned to speak with Elrond.

“Well?” Celebrimbor anxiously await his cousin’s verdict. As much as he loved Annatar, he respected the ancient traditions and would call off the wedding if Annatar was not up to Elrond’s standards.

“Well,” Elrond let out a long exhale. His face exposed that he had just had an experience—a very enjoyable experience. “He…did well. Quite well. I give my blessing of the marriage.”


	3. double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gimli learns about an elvish custom

“Your father wants me to do WHAT?” Dwarves are not easily offended, but Gimli felt his blood pressure building. “That—what, he wants to _test_ me? As if I’m not, because I’m a dwarf, so I’m not good enough?”

Legolas bent down and kissed the top of his tiny boyfriend’s head. “It’s not that, Gimli, it’s an ancient elvish custom. All fathers do it to ensure that their child’s husband is…suitable. The fact that he is asking to test you means he is already considering blessing our marriage.”

Gimli’s sputtering stopped and he tilted his head up. “This is…not an insult?” He was shocked that Thranduil would be anything but scornful of dwarves.

“No, my love, it means he has begun to warm up to you.”

A smile passed onto Gimli’s face, but quickly faded. “Though, when my father hears of this…custom, I’m afraid he will want to test you himself.”

“Gimli,” Legolas said, holding his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “I would be honored.”

* * *

Glóin arrived in Mirkwood cautiously, remembering how Thorin’s company was treated the last time they were in Thranduil’s land. Why his lad had decided to marry an elf, Glóin couldn’t begin to fathom. He trusted his son, though, and was happy to see him engaged.

Glóin had come to expect surprises when it came to his son, but he was not prepared for the elf he saw holding Gimli’s hand as he entered the halls of the kingdom. He recognized that elf…he was one of the ones who had arrested Thorin’s company!

“You!” Glóin spat. “You dare ask for my son’s hand after insulting my family?” The blood drained from Legolas’ face as he recognized the dwarf. “You called him a goblin mutant!”

Gimli’s head snapped from his father to his boyfriend in confusion. He gave Legolas a questioning look, which rendered the elf momentarily speechless.

“I…am deeply sorry for my harmful words. They were disingenuous and spoken rashly. I truly love your son, and he is one of the most beautiful beings in all of Arda.”

Glóin hesitantly accepted the apology, then heartily accepted it as Thranduil ordered the wine and ales brought out. A kiss helped assure Gimli that Legolas did not think he looked like a goblin mutant. Gimli explained the elvish tradition to his father and asked him to participate, which Glóin accepted.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas got married the following week.


	4. the ~lay~ of beren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can tell where tolkien stopped writing and i started

But Thingol looked on Lúthien.

‘Fairest of Elves! Unhappy Men,

children of little lords and kings

mortal and frail, these fading things,

shall they then look with love on thee?’

his heart within him thought. ‘I see

thy ring,’ he said, ‘Oh mighty man!

But to win the child of Melian

a father’s deeds shall not avail

nor thy proud words, at which I quail.

To earn her hand you must be best

and undergo the elven test

of old. To be a worthy heir

of mine, to wed my daughter fair,

you must be skilled in all parts of

husbandry. You have earned her love,

but to take away my treasure,

you must give her lifelong pleasure.’

Beren stood back, his face confused

Melian, the queen, was just amused.

A smile crept on Thingol’s face,

said he, ‘No prince of elven race—

though many have tried—has yet passed

this ancient test. I’ve held steadfast

And so, this eve, come to my bed,

so I may test your skills.’ He said,

‘Be wary, though, for should you fail,

This day will end your mortal tale.’

Thingol spoke shortly the next day,

‘He has passed,’ was all he would say.

News of the wedding spread through the lands

And Beren kept both of his hands.


End file.
